Vulnerable
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Por que Matthew sabe que en el fondo, Alfred es muy vulnerable, mencion de incesto


Principio del formulario

Vulnerable

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Matthew sabe que la faceta egocéntrica y narcisista de Alfred es solo una fachada para ocultar quien es realmente, ese lado blando de su hermano que –muy pocas– personas se molestan en notar en el.

Para la mayoría de la gente Alfred es un idiota, narcisista, adicto a las hamburguesas y que se mete en lo que no debería pero para el canadiense no es así, ya que él conoce _realmente _a Alfred, ese lado amable oculto en su hermano, que se encuentra sepultado en su –aparente– egocentrismo, su deseo de llamar la atención de todos y su grito de "soy un héroe".

El lado oculto en su hermano es dulce, amable, considerado, inteligente, ordenado y se preocupa mucho por las personas que ama completamente opuesto al lado que muestra ante todos: aparentemente idiota, egoísta, desordenado, despreocupado por los problemas que tiene y narcisista en potencia.

Matthew sabe Alfred es mas vulnerable de que la mayoría cree, prueba de ello es cuando le cura las heridas que Cuba le hace cuando lo confunde con el, cuando se preocupa por su gente o cuando –y Matthew odia que haga eso– llora por las noches por culpa de Arthur.

Porque por culpa de Arthur Kirkland, Alfred tiene pesadillas, _horribles _pesadillas, en las que ruega por que alguien lo ayude con el dolor, gimotea el nombre de España, murmura cosas y llora mientras duerme.

Matthew sabe que Arthur cree que sus hadas le borraron la memoria a Alfred acerca de lo que le hizo cuando el era niño y el aun era un pirata pero la verdad es que solo le borraron la memoria en parte y en las noches –algunas veces– Alfred recuerda lo que uno de los piratas mas temido en los siete mares _"ojo _ _de jade_" le hizo en su infancia.

Matthew sabe lo que Arthur le hizo a Alfred, escucho a Francis y Arthur hablar de eso escondido tras la puerta, esa fue la primera noche que vio a su hermano llorar entre sueños, Matthew también llora cada vez que su hermano tiene una pesadilla, llora por que sabe que no es justo lo que Arthur le ha hecho a su hermano, llora porque Alfred se ve muy asustado, triste y solitario algunas veces, le tiene un gran aprecio –y agradecimiento interno– a España por salvar a su hermano de volverse loco debido al dolor además de resentimiento oculto contra Arthur por hacerle eso a su hermano.

Por supuesto –y para fortuna de Matt– Alfred nunca nota nada, cree que llora porque es él el que tiene pesadillas sobre Cuba pegándole en la cabeza entonces Alfred se acerca a el y lo abraza, le seca las lágrimas y le dice que todo estará bien, que él lo cuidara y nunca lo dejara solo, Matthew sonríe levemente para tranquilizar al americano mientras nota que las manos de Alfred están frías y húmedas al igual que sus mejillas por culpa de las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos mientras duerme.

En esos momentos a Matthew le pasan un montón de pensamientos homicidas y llenos de rencor y de deseos de venganza mientras murmura para si: _"Arthur pagara por esto, pagara con sangre cada lagrima tuya Al, te lo prometo" _ mientras abraza a su hermano con fuerza sintiéndose incapaz –por ahora– de cumplir la promesa interna que le ha hecho a su hermano.

Y es entonces que Matthew sucumbe ante su propio pecado debido a que Alfred le besa en los labios mientras le dice que siempre lo cuidara para que no tenga recuerdos tristes que lo persigan mientras duerme convertidos en pesadillas, las manos del canadiense reaccionan y se cuelan bajo la ropa del americano mientras corresponde su gesto desesperado, intentado borrar las marcas que Arthur le dejo a Alfred al profanar su inocencia.

Con cada beso y caricia, Canadá intenta borrar cada cicatriz que Arthur le hecho a la persona que mas quiere en el mundo y agradece que Alfred diga su nombre acompañado de un _"Je t'aime"_ mientras le permite bailar en sus caderas pero sabe que después –al igual que Francis– se sentirá culpable por lo que hizo pero eso en no importara en el momento en el que le acaricie el cabello a Alfred mientras este duerme abrazado a el.

Matthew sabe que en el fondo Alfred es muy vulnerable y que esconde esa faceta tras una mascara de egocentrismo y despreocupación y agradece que muy pocas personas –incluyendo a Arthur– se molesten en ver a la verdadera persona oculta tras la fachada en la que su hermano se oculta para evitar el dolor.

y Matthew es feliz de ver esa faceta todos las noches cuando están a solas amparados por la oscuridad, sin Arthur ni nadie mas sin ser lastimados –o juzgados– por lo que hacen y cada agradece –internamente– que eso contenga las ganas que tiene de partirle la cara a Arthur por hacer a su hermano llorar.

Fin


End file.
